Liar, Liar
by VongolaXII
Summary: They met on summer, talked and fall in love. Then they were together without the blessings of their families. After a year, he received an invitation to study overseas. She let him go with pain and sorrow. She waited and waited for him return, but alas, he didn't. Full summary inside. AU Various x 86 1886 Slight OC


**Title: Liar, Liar**

**Summary: They met on summer, talked and fall in love. Then they were together without the blessings of their families. After a year, he received an invitation to study overseas. She let him go with pain and sorrow. She waited and waited for him return, but alas, he didn't. After five years, he appeared back. She couldn't hide her feelings although she kept pushing him away whereas for him, was him a hypocrite when he said that she was the only one in his life?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Claim: I own the story that you are currently reading**

* * *

**A/N: What should I say…Let's just say I read this great novel, and inspiration rushed in like no tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Haru!" the brunette turned around and smiled when she saw Kyoko, her best friend. Haru and Kyoko had been friends since freshman year. Now, they were in the second year. Kyoko was a petite caramel hair with eager chocolate eyes. Haru had light brown eyes.

"Kyoko," Haru acknowledged Kyoko. The girl grinned.

"I've been looking for you in the whole school! "She complained.

Haru smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just planning to go to the cafeteria faster. I'm starved," Haru pouted. Kyoko laughed at Haru and shook her head. They walked together into the cafeteria. Then they sat at their usual place, beside the flower pot. Kyoko got up to order the food.

Haru only sat there, waiting for Kyoko.

Her eyes darted around the room, searching for nothing. Then her eyes caught something and her heartbeat picked up. She felt her hands going cold, her lips dry and her eyes unable to move away. Sitting at the table right in front of her was a very familiar face. The face she never thought she'd seen it again.

Somebody placed the platter in front of her and Haru flinched.

Kyoko looked at her weirdly. "What are you staring at?" she asked. Haru shook her head and mumbled something. Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows as she sat down. "Is there anything, Haru?"

The brunette fidgeted. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she spoke, "K-Kyoko, do you know that guy over there?" she asked slowly. Kyoko blinked. Then she turned to where Haru was pointing at.

"Eh, don't you know? He is Hibari Kyouya. I heard he just moved here about a day ago. He's quite good looking, don't you think so?" Kyoko grinned. Haru smiled half heartily before looking down at her food.

_I can't believe he is here. What is he doing here?_

* * *

The shrill ring of the bell indicated that school was over. The students rushed out and the hall begins to get packed by the students. They were pushing and shoving each other to get a way for themselves. That was the typical scene of Tokyo Campus, with the students and the noise. It was the second most popular school in Japan.

Haru and Kyoko walked out together from English class, laughing. Then suddenly Haru's laugh died away. Her heartbeat began to speed up again. Kyoko saw what Haru was looking at and giggled. "Haru, I know that he is hot. But staring at him like that—"

"I wasn't staring," Haru snapped. Kyoko looked taken aback. "He was my ex."

True. Haru and Hibari were together five years ago. The raven had asked her out himself and she had said yes. They were madly in love with each other that time. Note the past tense 'were'. After a year, Hibari decided to end their relationship because he had to further his study in US.

Haru couldn't accept the reason, of course.

**5 years ago**

"_But we can still talk to each other via Skype, or anything!" Haru protested. _

_Hibari shook his head. _

"_I'm afraid not. Its better I let you go, because it's not fair to tie you down. I believe someone will want you," Hibari said. Haru felt her heart shattering. How could he say those words as if it meant nothing? Haru bit her lips. Tears were streaming down._

"_Don't you love me?" she asked quietly._

"_It's for the best."_

**Current**_  
_

That was his answer when she asked him. Usually, Hibari would answer her with a kiss on her forehead. But on that day, it was just one sentence. The one sentence that haunted Haru till the day she entered this campus; the one sentence that had cost her so many tears.

_It's for the best._

"No, it wasn't." she muttered. Kyoko turned around to face Haru. She looked at Haru sympathetically. Slowly, she pulled her best friend into a warm hug. Then Haru lost it. She started crying. Kyoko patted on Haru's back, comforting her.

"Hush, Haru…it was the past. It's time to move on," she whispered softly.

Haru sobbed.

"But I can't, Kyoko! It's been _five_ years; I can't just drop this thing and walked away like nothing had happened! Well, I can, _if_ he is not here. But…" Haru's voice trailed away and she cried again. She couldn't believe that Hibari could let go of their relationship so easily, as if it meant nothing to him. _She _meant nothing to him.

Where were the promises?

* * *

Hibari rubbed his temple. He had seen that face somewhere; he wasn't sure where. It was quite familiar. He frowned, trying to remember. That girl had looked at him with so much sorrow in her eyes and he felt the pain too.

_But who is she?_

The raven sighed; frustrated that he couldn't remember her. He had way too many girls around him in US and it was not unusual for him to forget them. Unless they were special, Hibari didn't feel that it was necessary for him to remember them. Speaking of special, there was always one girl in his heart.

Haru Miura.

She was _special_ and he had let her go.

Why?

Hibari chuckled, laughing at the reason why he left her. He wasn't that heartless. The situation he was caught in made him heartless. His family was heartless. They made the decision without him and expected him to follow them.

And did he? Of course he did. He was a good son after all. His family depended fully on him after his brother; Alaude had walked away from the family. It was the same reason.

"I think I remember…" he mumbled.

Suddenly, everything became clear. That girl was Haru Miura. She was the girl he left. But didn't she have short hair? He laughed at himself. _They grow, Hibari_, he thought, shaking his head in amusement.

_People grow, and they moved on. I guess she had already moved on, but why were there those looks in her eyes?_

* * *

Haru sighed, staring at the blank pages. Her mood was gone since morning. After she saw Hibari, she seemed to be thinking of the same thing over and over again. Why did he come back?

She inhale, and suddenly she sneezed. Mucus ran down her nostrils. The brunette groaned and grabbed the tissue to wipe it. Her head felt dizzy.

Great, now she had a fever.

Haru blew her nose and slapped her textbook close. Then she walked towards her bed and plopped on it.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: …UGH. It sucked. I…think I will rethink of continuing this. -hides away-**


End file.
